The Savage Nymph
by Dreamy Duskywing
Summary: Larxene has gone insane...er.  What happens when the men of the castle try to escape her clutches?  -This is basically a really short little story that's been bugging me.  And a way to say sorry for my lack of updating.  I'm struggling to write. -
1. Run, Run Away!

**A.N** **-** Hi guys, I'm really really sorry that I haven't uploaded anything. I promise, I am working on AWTF and some other short stories, but I have college and it's stressful. And writing has really been something I've found I have to force myself to do. This little story (which will probably be two or three little chapters long) wanted to be written...and is unbetad. oops. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness and forgive me for my rubbishy brain *pouts*

**Disclaimer -** They're not mine! But they're SO CUTE!

**PS to the AN -** I wonder who will guess what world they're in! lol

* * *

There was something intrinsically wrong about being driven from your own castle by one of your subordinates. It was even worse when said subordinate was a female. How emasculating! Despite being a high calibre scientist and Nobody of extraordinary power, Xemnas would never understand the aspects of the female anatomy that transformed the most amiable woman into a snapping, hissing, waspish dragon. And in his own unfortunate case, a waspish dragon into a she-demon incarnate. Usually Larxene was easily avoided, so long as she was placated with chocolate and the run of the castle. And the other members remained out of her way. They tended to either go out on missions or remain safe and secluded in their rooms pursuing quiet means of entertainment. If these conditions were met, Larxene went about her fits of varying anger and tears without anyone dying or losing any part of their being. But today Xemnas, and all other male inhabitants of the Castle-That-Never-Was, had fled his home. Spurred on by their personal lightning storm. Larxene was currently going through slight..._tension_ and stress due to features of her anatomy he didn't particularly want to think about in any detail whatsoever. In an effort to avoid the rampaging nymph, the sane members of the Organization (please read _all_ of the remaining members, no one was safe from Larxene when she was in her condition) were heading to a new world together. Xemnas wanted them to all stick together for safety, in case they happened to be followed, but did not see the point in declaring a week's vacation. And so, they were going exploring. Having never entered an unexplored world himself, Xemnas was excited and slightly nervous. He decided to send Axel through the portal first, to ascertain the safety of their destination. When the Flurry of Dancing Flames called back that it was fine, Marluxia was next through, swiftly followed by the rest of the organization, hoping to slip away without Larxene knowing where they went.

Calling back to the others that the world was safe, Axel was sulking its dullness. It was wet and grey, the sky showed not one speck of blue. The houses were large and ornate however, and the roads were cobbled. Axel had emerged in a park, beneath the sheltering branches of a willow tree standing beside a small lake occupied by ducks, swans and geese. The redhead had stepped closer to the barrier of the leafy fronds to allow the others more room to emerge from the dark portal as he examined the surroundings. Marluxia was the first to join him. The pink haired man looked pleased by the parkland but slightly disgruntled by the drab greys of the town or city beyond its boundaries. The pair conversed quietly about the nature of the world when a high pitched voice interrupted them from behind.

"Nine, you were supposed to leave your weapon behind unless it was needed!" Xemnas scolded before trailing off, eyes widening. Demyx, completely oblivious to their disconcerting situation, hugged his over sized sitar closer to his body and struggled to maintain his balance.

"Larxene's all moody, and she _hates_ me. If I left her with my sitar I ..." having taken this long to notice something odd about his surroundings, Demyx's eyes bugged out. "S...superior...you're SO. CUTE!" he squealed, freeing an arm from his weapon to tug on a soft silver strand of hair. Fortunately, as it saved the Nocturne from a mauling, freeing his hand caused the large instrument to overbalance him and he ended up sprawled at Axel's feet. Big aquamarine eyes gazed up at one of the tallest nobodies and soft pouty lips popped open in surprise. "You're so _tall_!" he exclaimed and giggled as both Axel and Marluxia collapsed to their knees in shock. Although they had not been altered physically when entering the new world, all ten remaining males had been transformed into children, all swimming in their regular sized Organization coats.

Axel was sat leaning against the trunk of the tree, one hand covering his mouth nonchalantly in an attempt to hide his amused grin. His fellow organization members were pretty adorable as kids, and Marluxia looked like an old fashioned nanny as he stood hands on hips, surrounded by seven squabbling children. They were trying to decide whether to stay where they were or return to the castle briefly to relocate, albeit at the endangerment of their very lives with a crazy Larxene around. However, as the argument continued, Axel was noticing some of the younger nobodies were beginning to look more and more upset and sleepy, rubbing at their eyes which were dampening at the corners. Frowning, Axel watched Demyx yawn widely and slump to the ground with a big pout on his face. A mumbled "I'm sleepy" reached the redhead's ears just as Roxas began to whimper, soon followed by Zexion. Marluxia, having had enough of the bickering, yelled at the others to be quiet. The next thing he knew, Marluxia was standing alone, facing a startled Axel who was now being clung to by six children, two of which were sobbing into his sleeves. In the next few seconds, Demyx clambered through the mass of huddled children to curl up on Axel's lap, using the elder's stomach as a pillow. He let out a happy murmur at the warmth his impromptu bed gave off, stuck him thumb into his mouth and contentedly drifted off before Axel had gained enough control over his shock to let out a sound of protest.

Marluxia smirked. Axel looked very motherly surrounded by the children. And he hadn't missed the tender expression directed towards the sleeping nobody resting on his stomach. "Well, whilst you lot have a bit of a nap, I'll go and conduct a bit of recon." He said, grinning at Axel's annoyed expression. Before the redhead could say anything, their superior looked up at Marluxia imperiously.

"You should go and find...stuff." he said, making the two remaining adults worry. It seemed that the other members had not been changed only physically, but mentally as well. "Yeah...stuff. Like food and clothes. I wanna see the new world. But I am hungry. And my coat doesn't fit me." Xemnas contorted his face into an adorable pout as the others echoed a chorus of 'I'm hungry' as well. Marluxia sighed.

"Fine, I will go and find some clothes and food for us. Now...go and cuddle up with uncle Axel and have a bit of a nap...stay here or you won't get anything to eat." Xigbar, now decidedly cute with his pudgy cheeks and tiny black ponytail, glowered up at the pink haired man.

"We're not babies." He scolded before turning to see Axel cradling a still snuffling Roxas and Zexion against his chest whilst the other members sprawled out around him wrapped in their huge coats. "Never mind." He muttered darkly before shuffling over to lean against the tree in an imitation of Axel. Marluxia shared a concerned glance with the redhead before Axel nodded; indicating he would be fine and that Marluxia should go.

* * *

**A.N -** Yeah, as I said, kinda tiny chapters. I'm sure you don't mind. I really am sorry for my lame excuses as to why I've not updated my stories. I really am struggling. Especially with AWTF. I hope everyone has had an awesome start to 2011 and that you have enjoyed this little snippet of a new short story! :)

_**Dreamy xxx**_


	2. Can't Believe This

A.N - Another really short chapter, but I felt it needed to stop here cos the next bit should be a giggle. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own them. Not even one of them. *sigh*

* * *

When Marluxia returned an hour or so later, he was greeted by the sight of Axel sleeping peacefully propped up against the tree surrounded by their miniature organization members. Some were still snuggled up to their living hot water bottle whilst others were being considerately quiet as they played various games. Xigbar and Luxord were playing snap with Luxord's playing cards and Lexaeus was playing patty-cake with Saïx at the command of Demyx. Marluxia was momentarily horrified by Axel's lax attention to his childish charges, what kind of a carer fell asleep whilst supposedly tending to ten infants! This horror turned into amusement when he noticed the redhead's methodology in keeping the children close to him whilst he napped. Each child was carefully anchored by their wrist to Axel's by and ingenious arrangement. The Flurry of Dancing Flames had taken the chains from everyone's coats and wrapped one end in fabric torn from his undershirt in order to protect the delicate skin of the children. Having tied the fabric wrapped end of the chains around each child's wrist, he had fastened each other end to his own coat's chain before securing it about his own wrist. Then, after firmly instructing the children to remain quiet and under the shelter of the tree's branches (because this was their hideout in the strange world), Axel had shifted himself carefully beneath the children still sleeping on top of him and settled into a comfortable doze. Marluxia smirked and swung the carpet bag he was carrying in a wide circle before placing it on the ground. He had successfully procured clothes for all of them; his coat had not drawn too much attention, though his hair had. The man swept his top hat off and placed it beside the bag, grinning when Xigbar snatched it up and plopped it atop his own head. The only awake adult pursed his lips in thought, clearly torn between two options before grinning wickedly at his slumbering associate and gesturing to the children to gather around him so he could untie them and hand out their costumes.

Axel woke up to the chatter of childish voices and an uncomfortable sensation of emptiness which he quickly identified was being caused by the absence of the few softly sleeping nobodies that had been using him as a giant heated cushion. Grumbling to himself at the necessity of waking up, Axel blearily blinked open one hazy green eye and took in the immediate area for any sign of threat. He was greeted by the sight of the children all clustered around Marluxia, watching him. They looked adorable and Axel only just managed to prevent himself from uttering a very fan girl-ish squeal of delight. The boys were all dressed up in navy blue suits resembling the uniform of a sailor. The three smallest even had cute little hats on. Marluxia's cat like grin, however, soon diminished Axel's delight in the appearance of the children and made him begin to worry for his safety. As he fretted, Axel couldn't help but admire Marluxia's very dapper appearance. The man had his hair carefully hidden beneath a soft grey top hat with a black ribbon. His silver grey vest neatly met his high wasted black trousers which fell crisp and straight down to his highly polished black shoes. Around his high collared neck, a silk puff tie was adorned by a single pearl. He wore his black organization gloves beneath a velvet trimmed black tailcoat which looked like a waistcoat from the front and a proper coat with long tails from behind. Marluxia soaked up the redhead's attention and spun himself around his silver plated walking stick to fully display his outfit. "You like?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes in a coy, feminine manner. Axel nodded, stood up and held out his hands.

"Yeah, but it'll definitely look better on me." He stated.

"Oh no. Your clothing is slightly different from mine." Marluxia said, his previous grin returning twice as wickedly. Axel gulped. Xigbar peered into the carpet bag and sniggered before passing it to Axel with a grin similar to Marluxia's.

When Axel shakily pulled out his costume, a few disturbing items of clothing faced him. First he drew out a pair of white bloomers, followed by a mass of white fabric. He quirked an eyebrow at the still grinning man and next found two oddly assembled stretchy bits of material connected by ribbons and stripped with boning. Frowning to himself, Axel retrieved a white shirt ruffled with a few frills, stretchy skin coloured material and something that resembled a very small pillow wrapped up in a vest. By this point he had an inkling of what was going on. Scowling at his work associate, Axel tipped three more items onto the ground and spluttered with mixed panic and anger. The first item he examined was a hat. However, rather than the dashing top hat Marluxia sported, this one trailed ribbons and was decorated with what he assumed to be flowers. The second item was a very long coat. The final item caused Axel to cry out. "Why do I have to be a woman!" he questioned in a whining voice, eyeing the skirt with distaste. It was his second favourite colour, a deep forest green. But still, he didn't want to dress as a woman. Why him? Marluxia was the one with pink hair! Why did one of them have to be a woman anyway?

"You've definitely got the hips for it." Marluxia smirked. Axel scowled and put his hands on his hips in an angry pose before blushing and folding them across his chest instead. Yes, chest was good. Nothing feminine about his chest. Darn his curvaceous figure!

"Why can't we both wear guy clothes!" he asked, trying to stand in a way that would make his figure more masculine. It was not fair. He was Marluxia's superior! He should be the one to chose who got to wear what. Then again, the chibified organization members quite obviously preferred Axel to Marluxia. And that was generally the way with young children and their mother...Wait, Axel most definitely _did not_ want to be the woman! He would look hot and sexy in clothes like Marluxia was wearing. And if he put that skirt on and the others happened to remember their adventures, they'd hold his cross dressing over him forever!

"All the children here are attended to by women. Especially the ones at the age of Roxas and Zexion. It would look suspicious, two men with all these kids. But a wealthy man and his wife would be acceptable." Marluxia rationalised calmly, obviously having planned this all out carefully. Axel's mouth fell open.

"I have to be your _wife_!" he shrieked.

"Yup." Marluxia's teeth glinted as he grinned again. This world looked like it would be a lot of fun.


	3. Icky Orders

It took the combined effort of Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar and an enthusiastic but not-so-helpful Demyx to get the redhead into costume. Axel had managed to put on the bloomers over his boxers, the stockings and the petticoat but struggled with the corset. Marluxia helped him tie the corset up and smirked when it did very little to further define his waist line. Then he also assisted him in putting on the shirt and fastening the skirt, but something looked wrong. Demyx thought it was the hair. Xigbar pointed out the tattoos and the fact that their 'mother' did not have any breasts. Axel scowled, "What do you expect me to do? I can't just sprout them! Anyway, this corset thing is _really _uncomfortable. It's digging into me. Are you sure the women here wear them? Can't I just be a guy?" Growing tired of Axel's whining, Marluxia turned to find Roxas squishing something that resembled a pillow into a desired shape before snuggling down under a bit of white...

"Oh! I forgot." He exclaimed, prodding Roxas away from the pillow and tried convincing him to give it up when he immediately clung to it. The little blond whined and pouted as the soft squishy thing was torn from his grasp, but was ignored. Axel fought Marluxia off as the other man loosened the corset and padded the redhead's chest out with the cushiony thing before tightening everything up again. Axel wriggled and squirmed.

"It's itchy!" he grumbled, unhappy about the textures of the padding and the corset which was digging in even more by that point. Marluxia frowned before recalling the camisole that was supposed to go underneath the corset. He glanced around to see Roxas furiously stuffing something white down the neck of his shirt.

"Roxas...give that back." The pink haired man scolded. The little blond boy leapt up as if shot and clutched his arms about himself, backing away and shaking his head negatively.

"NO! It's mine!" He pouted, scowling up at the man. Marluxia growled and began advancing on the boy. Roxas yelped and scuttled away like a whirling dervish, leaving the graceful assassin gaping and confused. Where'd he gone?

Turning back to Axel, questioning clear on his face, Marluxia was greeted by the sight of one bright blue eye gleaming wetly, hidden behind Axel's voluminous skirts and half of a bottom lip wibbleing wildly as it tried to hold back his wails. A high pitched squeak of terror wasn't the only response to Marluxia's demonic snarl. Axel, letting out a long suffering sigh and rolling his brilliant green eyes, held out one hand to ward off his pink haired companion who looked about ready to start foaming at the mouth. The lanky redhead turned, determinedly ignoring the swish of his skirts, and scooped Roxas into his arms. "Roxy...can I please borrow your, uhm...blanket? Thing...please? Just for a little while, to stop my clothes hurting me?" He asked in a soft and pleading tone. Big blue eyes gazed up at him for a few seconds filled with deep consideration before Axel found two pudgy arms thrown around his neck and a slightly damp kiss loudly planted in the vicinity of his ear.

"'Kay...so long as you have it. Not Marly. He's a meanie." Roxas announced, freeing the camisole from its hiding place and handing it to Axel with a beaming smile. Axel ruffled Roxas' hair (able to do only because Lexaeus had enviously stolen his hat and had perched it atop his own head) and set the boy down. He swiftly rearranged the upper half of his costume, sighing in relief when the soft camisole relieved his discomforts. Marluxia then grinned and pinned the unsuspecting fire wielder to the ground as Demyx wet his hair quickly. Then the pair of them worked swiftly against the reluctant redhead to apply make-up and attempt curling and pinning his hair before attaching his hat. The other children watched in astonishment as Axel was transformed before their eyes into a rather believable woman.

Axel's tattoos had been concealed with paste and powder, lightening his face slightly and creating a base for the loose pink powder used to artificially create a delicate blush across the apples of his cheeks. His lips were defined with red colour, making them look plump and enticing. Bright green eyes were further defined with kohl and some slightly smoky colour across the lids. Demyx worked swiftly to wind Axel's hair in brown paper and let the redhead's natural body heat (increased by his anger at their treatment of him) to speedily dry the hair. After unwinding each perfect curl from its paper, the small sandy blond hair boy used bobby pins to create an elaborate twist and then attached the hat firmly. No one wanted to ask where he'd acquired such skills. All in all, the group of Nobodies looked wonderful and were fully prepared to venture out into the new world to find the now occasionally whining children something to eat. But first, they needed to make sure everyone could play their part.

"Right. Axel, you are my darling wife...Annabel." Marluxia began, met by a very unfeminine snarl which he duly ignored. "Everyone, you will have to call Axel Mother or mama. Ok?" The group of boys nodded solemnly, paying strict attention as they knew that it was important for their mission to get food to play their roles. "And you may call me father or papa. Axel, I believe I shall take the name Edward." The green eyed 'female' rolled his eyes but nodded. "You're going to need to hold...Roxas and Demyx's hands. And Zexion, I need you to hold Demyx's other hand. We all need to stay together. Lexaeus, please give Roxas his hat back. Everyone else needs to pair up and join hands too. We'll walk in a line, Axel and the three little 'uns at the front then everyone lined up with me and Vexen at the back." Marluxia nodded as everyone followed instructions, but paused as Axel, struggling to modulate his voice into something a little higher, raised a question.

"I have no idea where we're going; wouldn't it be best if you take the lead?" he asked, firmly placing Zexion's hand into Demyx's and frowning sternly at the sulking blue haired child before taking Roxas' right hand and Demyx's left.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Ok everyone. Stay together now, we're going to get something to eat!"

With that, Marluxia stepped out of the tree's confines with Vexen meekly holding his hand, followed like a mother hen by the rest of the little chicks, all lined up in a column of two, each pair of boys holding hands right back to Axel and the three youngest.

The world was cloudy and grey, the air smoggy and damp. The roads were cobbled and filled with horses and carriages. Men and women in wonderful costumes wandered to and fro, their houses tall and beautiful with carefully tended gardens filled with clipped rose bushes. The street was lined with trees and people looked either busy or aloof, few even acknowledged the large group walking in a neat line, and those who did hardly seemed surprised by the large 'family'.

Marluxia led the group into the centre of town, away from the large houses and wide spaces into the more cramped streets of slightly claustrophobic buildings. Xemnas could be heard discussing the new world with Saïx who was holding his hand and nodding politely.

* * *

**A.N - **lol, this chapter's been finished for ages. I forgot about it until I was rifling through my documents for something to post for AkuRoku day. :) This is the second thing I've posted today now. Must be a new record for me! I hope you enjoy it, reading over it made me giggle a few times! ;)

**_Dreamy xxx_**


End file.
